Her Mistake
by Ferryman of Styx
Summary: After spending a year in Hollywood Minako was finally returning home to Japan. She'd left everything she loved, but now she was back . . . permanently.


**Her Mistake**

After spending a year in Hollywood Minako was finally returning home to Japan. It didn't take long to realise once she'd left for Hollywood that she'd made the biggest mistake of her life. The lights, the cameras, the fame and the glory didn't fulfil her like she'd expected, she felt emptier now more than ever. Minako had left everything she'd loved, her friends, her family, her lover, she'd left everything to pursue her dream of being an pop star, but now she was back.

Exiting the plane Minako released a sigh of relief and headed for the transit lounge where her friends were waiting for her. She eagerly scanned over her friends, looking at all the familiar smiling faces. Her face fell however at the notable absence of a certain raven-haired miko.

Usagi ran up to Minako and enveloped her friend into a hug. Minako hugged back with just as much vigour, deciding once again that leaving had been the biggest mistake of her life. After exchanging pleasantries the girls all agreed to relocate their reunion to the Crown.

After catching up and eating their fill a companionable silence fell over the group for awhile. As was custom the silence was broken by one of the bubbly blondes, this time it was Minako. "So where's Rei?"

The girls glanced at each other before looking back at Minako, it was Usagi who answered the question. "Last time we heard she was in Tokyo."

"Last time you heard?" The confusion was evident on Minako's face.

This time it was Haruka who answered, "Yeah, she didn't exactly give us much warning. She turned up at the crown late one day, about a month after you left actually, and announced she was heading to Tokyo for this amazing internship she'd been offered."

"We haven't heard from her since." Makoto offered, after.

"So you haven't heard from her in almost a year?" Minako asked incredulously.

"She isn't the only one." Makoto offered once again, and Minako looked away ashamed.

"Yeah, well . . . I made a mistake. I've told my agent that I'm taking a vacation . . . permanently." Minako finally looked back with a hopeful smile.

Usagi was quick to glomp her friend. "I've missed you so much!"

"We all have." Ami was quick to add, with a smile. All the girls were quick to join in on the hug.

"Now all we need to do is get Rei back." Haruka said.

"Well, I think I know how to go about that." All the girls looked at Minako, confusion was evident on many of their faces.

"How do you suggest we go about it? We don't even know where she is!" Haruka questioned, suspiciously.

"You said she left for an internship right?" At the nod she received she continued, "Well, Rei and I were talking about an internship for a few months before she finally decided to turn it down. If it's the same internship I think it is, then all we have to do is go to Tokyo, find the company that gave her the internship and talk to her!"

Minako could see the gears turning in many of her friends' heads and one by one they all agreed to her plan. So the details were ironed out, lunch was paid for and the girls all parted ways promising to meet up in the morning, ready to head off to Tokyo.

Morning couldn't come quickly enough for Minako, that night had to have been the longest night of her life. Finally morning came and it wasn't long before all the girls were off. Finally reaching Tokyo the girls headed for the company that had offered Rei the job, hoping by some stroke of luck, to find Rei.

Entering the main building, Minako headed up to the front desk, the assistant looked up and smiled sweetly at the group of young women. "Hello, we're here to see Hino Rei." The young woman turned to her computer and entered some information into the system before turning back to the group in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Hino Rei has the day off today but she'll be back in tomorrow." The group of young women smiled and thanked the assistant before saying they would return tomorrow. With that the girls exited the lobby.

Usagi smiled optimistically at the news they had received, "Well, why don't we go and book into a hotel for the night! We can have a mini holiday!" The others couldn't help but smile at Usagi's enthusiasm, as they agreed.

They made their way to a nearby hotel that had vacancies. After booking in for the night they decided to take a walk around the city. The day turned out to be great fun, they'd done some shopping and found a quaint little Italian restaurant. As they sun started to go down the girls decided it was time to head back to the hotel.

As they were walking back, Minako bumped into someone and they both ended up on the sidewalk. "Oh, gosh I'm so sorry, here, let me help you up . . ." As Minako pulled the young woman up she finally saw her face, ". . . Rei?"

"Minako?" There was a flash of fear in Rei's eyes.

Before any more could be said Rei was effectively back on her butt, on the sidewalk, with another blonde this time, on top of her. "REI!"

"Hey Odango."

The two girls were quick to pick themselves up off the ground. For the first time the senshi noticed a young brunette watching the proceedings with an amused but interested eye.

Once standing, from the second hug attack, Rei stepped back next to the young brunette, linking their hands. At the curious looks she got from her friends she decided it was probably best to introduce the girl, though it would be more interesting watching them try and figure it out.

"This is Kato." Rei gestured to the young brunette, who gave the senshi a small wave.

The girls still had various looks of confusion on their faces, trying to figure out what they were. All the while it was now Minako who had a flash of fear in her eyes.

Minako stepped forward, "Could we talk Rei?"

Rei nodded and the two of them stepped away from the others.

"Who is she?" Minako asked pointing to Kato.

Rei frowned, she knew what Minako was really asking, "What did you expect? That's I'd still be here waiting for you to get back"

"Well I sure as hell think she had the right to assume you'd wait. Hell we all expected you'd wait!" Haruka explained rather angrily. It was at this point that Rei was thoroughly glad that she'd already explained all of this to Kato.

The confusion was evident on Rei's face, how could her friends have expected her to wait for Minako, she left Rei, told her she didn't need her and left. That's when it dawned on Rei.

She looked over at Minako accusingly, "You didn't tell them?" The minute shake of her head told Rei that she hadn't.

"Didn't tell us what? What the hell is going on?" Haruka questioned, voicing everyone's confusion.

"She left. We didn't break up, she left. She told me I was in the way of her reaching her dreams, that she didn't need me and she left." Minako looked away, the guilt showing clearly on her face. The others looked at each other finally realising what had occurred. "What was I supposed to do, just wait around and pray that she'd realise she wanted me back? Put my whole life on the backburner and pray that she feels she made a mistake? I don't think so. I deserve my own happiness too."

With that Rei turned around and walked away. Rei took Kato's hand, a small smile graced Kato's face, causing Rei to grin. The two girls left.

Minako prayed that Rei would look back . . . she didn't.

**The END**

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own Sailor Moon. It belongs to its respective owner.

**A/N: **All reviews are welcome and appreciated.


End file.
